You Don't Have To Be Alone This Year
by Spectral Artist
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and my dad is once again building the floats for the holiday parade. He doesn't have much time over the winter break to spend with me, and I can't stand being alone every year when everyone else is with their families. Still, this Christmas, after eight years of being by myself, someone decided to make sure I wasn't alone. Someone I can't, and never will forget.


**Author's Note:** No I am not giving up on my first story again, but it has been a couple weeks. Christmas is coming up and I love Christmas... So... That's my excuse for making a short Christmas story instead of another chapter. This is only going to be one chapter. I believe it is easier for me to write out the entire story instead of trying to alter my schedule to get chapters out. Still going to finish the first one I promise, but I need to time manage it with finals coming up. Cheerio.

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Phineas and Ferb, but I don't. Dan Povenmire and Jeff Swampy Marsh are the cool people behind that.

* * *

Another trip to the arcade might have done some good in drowning out the pain going on inside my head. Every Christmas Eve since I was seven until now had been the exact same. My dad being an amazing artist builds the floats and decorations for the city festival, and I come here to ignore the fact that I am completely alone during the holidays. Now I'm fifteen and nothing has changed in the past couple of years.

I don't like being alone, no one does. Anyone who lies to themselves eventually finds out that being by themselves is disheartening and cruel, especially during a day in which the main idea is to have fun with family and friends alike. Sitting around the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate, talking about the year that just went past. Everything that normal, everyday families do on a day like this. Normal everyday families.

My family isn't very normal, is it? Instead, I am by myself, sitting in this dusty arcade room. The couch works fine to comfort my aching heart, and the noise from the machines works in drowning out the sound of an unending silence. Some may find comfort in the quiet, but I find it to be overwhelming. I just need someone to talk to, but who is there to speak with? Most others are doing what normal families do, and what normal families ought to do. I don't want to break the comfort in the traditions they have with each other just to fill the hole they didn't make.

This is why I stay here. No family to hang out with, no friend's nights to ruin. Just me, the pinball machine, and the... A creaking noise resonated from the back of the room as a door moved behind me. No one was coming whom I expected, and whoever it was I didn't know nor could make out, so I made a dash to hide under the game that I was playing at.

Everything was still, too still. It isn't enough to describe it as terrifying, but for now, my mind was at a loss for more artistic words. As time slipt passed, I began to wonder if what I was startled by was merely my imagination. Slowly coming out from under the contraption into a more comfortable standing position I noticed a soft scent lingering in the air that I was certain wasn't there before. At first, it was hard to make out, but it almost smelled like cinnamon after a bit of guessing and checking.

Someone was obviously here, but who was it? I crept around the room as softly as humanly possible, making a full circle after just a couple minutes. The place appeared to be empty until I started moving around the edge of the couch to see the dark silhouette of a person laying on the couch. Jumping back in surprise was the first reaction, and covering my mouth to muffle the gasps was the second. Luckily, by the graces of some supernatural power, the figure didn't wake, and so I was able to get a chance to tell whether I could recognize the person.

One step after another felt like a century with the fear of disturbing the frozen room. After several minutes the person was right below me, but like the idiot I was, turning on a light to see whoever was laying there never occurred to me as I was coming over. This was a problem easily resolved by taking my phone, turning down the screen brightness, and using that as a makeshift soft flashlight.

"Adyson!"

It slipped, too quickly, and it was too late. Her eyes opened up slowly, making it seem as if she was more tired than she was shocked. She looked up at me a bit weirdly, clearly not as taken aback as I was at the situation. Nothing was said for a solid two minutes, making the entire scene for me, incredibly awkward.

"Oh hey Django, for a minute there I thought you weren't here."

"How did you know I was here to begin with?"

"Albert told me that you come here every year, and that the owner leaves it unlocked for you. I decided to come by and keep you a bit of company."

Of course I was touched. This was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. But still... "Shouldn't you be having fun with your family though? It's Christmas Eve... You have people who would love to be with you right now."

"No I don't, but that's beside the point. It's a little late to change that decision now."

"Maybe, but you can still leave and have some time left with th..." Suddenly my heart faltered and I didn't know what to say. Some questions were raised, but they seemed a little too personal to ask. In the end, my decision was to keep mouth closed and hope that she would change the subject.

She knew exactly why I stopped talking, and provided me some insight into her own life to help answer some of my unasked questions. "I have no dad for one thing. My mom is always working to try and keep a good house for us to live in, food on the table. My sister, we don't get along very well at home, and it's not like we have much money to buy each other gifts anyway. Christmas is just another ordinary day for us. The only difference is mom works later than usual."

"That's terrible... And I thought that I had it bad..."

"You have it just as bad as I do. I mean, we're both here aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we are... Is that why you used to act so short tempered when we were younger?"

"What, my home life? Yeah, it was in a way. I needed to act tougher to support myself and keep people off my back. If you didn't hold together at my house, you wouldn't make it a day."

"Then why do you act so calmly now? Did something change?" I felt rude for imposing so many questions on her, but curiosity wouldn't let go of me. I've known her for years now and had no idea of what she was going through. It was upsetting to hear it now, and disappointing to know that I didn't know about this sooner. When we were all younger my mind never fathomed the idea of asking.

"I'm not completely sure what changed. I started caring a bit less about my sister for one, and my mom got a promotion that helped in easing some stress levels. She still works a lot, but the money is being saved up for us at least. What about you? You've been coming here for a while now. Why?"

"My dad helps with the Christmas Eve festival every year. He's always busy with something, and the time isn't there to spend with me at the end of the day. It may be selfish of me to think that, but after eight years..."

Tears began to form at this point, but I couldn't stop them at this point. It felt pathetic, crying over not seeing my father when the girl in front of me didn't even have one. What was wrong with me? I didn't have any consideration for...

"Oh snap out of it Django."

"I can't... I don't know why I can't but I just can't..."

She placed her hand on mine where it lay on the couch cushion as my breath halted. It was nothing, she's just trying to shut me up, nothing unusual. I couldn't say it didn't work, but now bringing myself to speak again was proving difficult. I fell silent once again, just until I was able to work up the courage to ask, "Will you stay here with me tonight?"

"I've got nothing better to do, but it's getting a bit late." She turned over on her side slightly, facing me in the dark. It was only now that I really paid much attention to the cinnamon fragrance emanating from her. It wasn't very strong, yet there wasn't anything else in the room to overpower it so it was clearly noticeable. I also realized that it had been awhile since the last time I saw her, and she had changed a bit. Either that or she just looked that way without her Fireside Girl outfit on.

Her usual headband was missing, but with the winter cap she wore, it wasn't really much of an option to wear. Without it there, he hair laid much flatter than it normally does, and I sort of liked it if I was being honest with myself.

What am I thinking? Am I starting to take a liking to her? Oh, my God, I think I am... With that, I pulled my hand out from under hers and fell backward from on my knees to the floor. Could I look any more stupid? I never thought that I'd be in this situation, and staying at home in my room may have possibly been more bearable than this. I was acting like a fool, but she didn't seem to mind too much. In contrast to my beliefs, she was giggling at me lightly instead of scolding me, which I found odd for her usual personality, but I went with it knowing it could be worse.

"As I was saying," She said after stifling her laughing. "It's getting a little late already, do you normally stay here throughout the night?"

"Yes I do, otherwise I might see the parade on my way home."

"I'm assuming you brought a blanket with you then? I don't think my coat will work as well as it gets colder."

Well, there was an issue then, "I do have one, but I only have one. Sorry, but expecting you here as well didn't really come across as a possibility. You can use it though, I'm sure I'll be fine for the night."

"No, it's your blanket, and like you said, probably should have mentioned that I would be here."

"I'm sure you could use it more than I could," slipped out before I had time to think about what was being said.

"Oh, are you suggesting I'm weaker than you?"

"No, I'm not! I just... I'm trying to... Agh! What is wrong with me tonight?"

"It's fine, we can share the blanket then. Where's your bag?"

"Share the... Umm..." For what felt like the twentieth time that night, I was at a loss for words. "It's over by the pinball machine, the third one with the purple backlight." It was just a small knapsack, just enough to carry a few essentials. My parents know I come here every year so if I ever forget anything I can ask them to bring it to me on their way home from the floats.

As the blanket was brought over to the couch, the thought of simply sleeping on the floor crept up on me. It seemed awkward, everything, and I wasn't sure of what to do. In the end, however, as she laid down, leaving me a place to sleep next to her, I gave in to what I had been denying the entire time we have been talking.

Getting up, I turned off the game, and hid under the covers with her, being sure not to lay on top of her. A sudden nervous pulse spread throughout my body, one which was suppressed by Adyson turning on her side again and laying an arm on my chest. Her eyes were closed, mine were open wide with surprise, and it felt as if I was dreaming.

An idea resonated in my head, tempting me as her breathing began slowing to a steady pass. I already made up my mind and waited a few minutes to make sure she had fallen asleep. Afterwards, I rolled over as well, facing her, and trying to keep my composure. With a small catch of my breath, I slowly moved closer, trying to plant a small kiss on her forehead. However, it didn't go as I planned it to.

Halfway through my forbidden act, I found out she wasn't asleep as I originally assumed. Within seconds she had closed the gap between us and forced the moment into a full kiss. It was light, gentle, and felt as if we were both about to pass out right after from exhaustion. Within moments it was broken, the first kiss I'd ever had and I loved it.

Her arm was then wrapped around me as I embraced her, and her face was softly nuzzled into my chest while I held her closer. With the peaceful night beginning to beg us to sleep, she gave me one last reassurance of her company.

"Goodnight Django, you don't have to be alone this year... I'm here..." And she was indeed. No one else was. The rest were spending time as normal families and friends do. Sitting next to the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate. Yet for the first time, I'm glad to be part of the abnormal. I came from a world of hurt, and so did Adyson. We became best friends, and got together, tied by the loneliness that brought us each other.


End file.
